


JackSepticEye x GAD!Reader: Stay Calm

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [3]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks, Scare, Trigget Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even one little scare can go a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JackSepticEye x GAD!Reader: Stay Calm

**Author's Note:**

> So someone requested this a long time ago. I'm going through and finishing off old one-shots in the depths of my Google Drive. Enjoy.  
> Trigger warning for panic attacks. xoxo

“It’s just my friend, Jason,” you assured Jack. “I’m going to be fine.” He rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, but, like, I’m going to be all alone,” he whined. “And I want to go with you.”  
“Jack-”  
“Please?” His whining was too much. You crossed your arms and sighed.  
“Alright, alright, fine!” you said. “I’ll tell Jason.” Jack smiled and stood up to give you a great big bear hug as he thanked you. You laughed and pushed him off.  
“When are we leaving?” he asked as you rounded the corner of the apartment’s hallway.  
“About an hour,” you said. “Be ready.”  
In about 45 minutes, both you and Jack were both dressed properly. And by properly, you meant that Jack had to wear his nice jacket.  
“But you said it was just Jason,” he had said as you both got in the car.  
“Yeah, but at the same time, it’s Jason,” you reminded him, pulling out your phone to tell said Jason that you were on your way.  
“Awesome,” was the text’s response, along with, “Got a cool surprise for you when you get here.” You sighed.  
“What?” Jack asked as you started the car.  
“Nothing,” you said, shrugging and smiling. You were trying to prepare yourself. Whatever this surprise was, you had to be prepared.  
“That didn’t take long,” Jack laughed as you pulled into the driveway of Jason’s house.  
“It’s not far away,” you replied. You didn’t move for a moment.  
“(YN), are you sure you’re alright?” You blinked and found yourself back to the reality of your situation.  
“I’m fine, Jack, good God,” you laughed.  
Both of you walked up to the door and you knocked.  
The door swung inwards slowly.  
“This doesn’t look right,” Jack said. “I’ve played enough video games to know that this isn’t right.” You hit his arm and took a step inside.  
“It’s just Jason,” you told him. “He likes to play jokes.”  
“Well, I don’t like it.”  
“Then wait in the car.”  
“I’m not leaving you alone!”  
“Right, so shut up.” You took a few more steps inside and took a deep breath. There were no lights on and when you flickered the switch, they didn’t seem to work.  
Another step.  
“Got you!” a voice yelled from behind you. You jumped forward and fell onto your chest, breathing heavily. Your head hurt, you hands wouldn’t move, you couldn’t breathe.  
“(YN)!” Jack yelled, pushing the figure that had to be Jason out of the way so he could sit you up as you went through yet another panic attack.  
“What-” Jason began to say until Jack glared at him menacingly.  
“(YN), it’s going to be fine,” you heard Jack say. You attempted to nod. You couldn’t, no air was getting into your system. You were losing feeling in your hands and arms, your head felt light. “Slow down, it’s going to be fine. Just breathe, remember? I’m here, breathe with me, please.” Your eyes met his and you tried to follow his breathing. His hands held your numb ones, bringing them down to your lap as you calmed down.  
“I-” you began to say but you couldn’t get anything out.  
“No, no, just relax,” Jack said. Your breathing was normal but still minimal. “Stay calm, it’s just me. It’s your boy, Jack. Keep breathing, you’re doing wonderfully.” You nodded and closed your eyes.  
It took a half an hour for you to be able to function properly on your own. You convinced Jack to leave Jason with the single black eye he gave him, preventing at least a swift kick to his gut.  
“I’ll drive, it’s okay,” Jack assured. He clicked your seatbelt for you.  
“S-Sorry,” you stuttered out. “I didn’t m-mean to have a panic a-attack.”  
“It’s fine,” he kept assuring. “Jack’s got you. And I’m never leaving you alone.”


End file.
